minettefandomcom-20200214-history
Planties
Planties are the very first Minette type that is encountered. They are small green balls with four-fingered hands and light green stubby feet. Abilites Planties have different types of plant-related things on their heads, which they use to attack enemies. All of them are immune to pollen, which other Minettes are allergic to. And they can't be eaten by carnivorous plants. Planties start off with a basic plant, and then they will grow into a newer, stronger one if they drink Power-Up Honey. Types Leaf/Elephant Leaf Leaf Planties have a green leaf on their heads. These Planties are stronger than their other variants, and also posses the ability to deal a critical hit on enemies or obstacles, which deals three times as much damage as their natural attack power.. When they drink Power-Up Honey, they upgrade into Elephant Leaf Planties. Their leaves grow considerably larger than their regular leaves. Elephant Leaf Planties have an increased chance of doing a critical hit on obstacles or enemies. Both their natural damage and critical hit are increased in power. Bud/Flower Bud Planties sport white buds on their heads. Bud Planties are lighter and more floaty than other Minettes, which allow them to walk across floors that may be loose and could break upon weight. Bud Planties upgrade into Flower Planties when they drink Power-Up Honey. When they turn into Flower Planties, they grow a pair of pedals on their backs. These pedals are used to glide down from high platforms or ledges. Flower Planties also can use them to ride updrafts, so they can reach higher places. Seed/Thistle Seed Planties have a large light brown seed on their heads. These Planties have the ability to get back up when they get knocked down. This is especially useful in battle, if they get shaken off. When they drink Power-Up Honey, they grow into Thistle Planties. They grow a light green spikey ball on their heads. Thistle Planties immediately get back up from a shake-off much faster than their seedselves. Lilypad/Seagrass Lilypad Planties grow a lilypad on their heads. They are capable of going underwater. However, they only stay at the surface of the water and never walk on the ground. In addition, they don't drown when watery projectiles hit them, but they do get knocked back, as they're not immune to water attacks. When they drink Power-Up Honey, they grow into Seagrass Planties. These grow one long green strand of seagrass on their heads. Seagrass Planties can walk underwater, with the trade-off of not being able to swim. Snowball/Snowbell Snowball Planties are actually white instead of green, and have a slightly more snowy appearance. They grow a guelder-rose on their heads. They use this as a projectile and can lob it at enemies, much like Shapelobs, but relatively weaker (just as weak as the Pryamid Shapelob). However, the guelder-rose they use is snowy, and they toss them as snowballs. With this, they can cool off certain obstacles or enemies that are hot. When they drink Power-Up Honey, they grow into a Snowbell Plantie, and grow a Snowbell/Styrax on their heads. When upgraded, they chuck snowballs from their flower in a much more forceful fashion, thus doing more damage. Category:Minettes Category:Planties Category:Protagonists